


Adopting Harry

by gorwang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Harry, BAMF!Merlin, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Build, father!Merlin, will add more tags later, will add them as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorwang/pseuds/gorwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin lived over the centuries, trying to help where he could. On the night of Halloween 1981, Voldemort kill James and Lily Potter, leaving young Harry behind. Which decision will Merlin make when he is giving the choice to take Harry with him or to leave him at the Dursleys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopting Harry

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first fanfic that I'm actually really excited about. Please leave any comments about if you think its good or not, and what I should work on to make it better. If you spot any spelling mistake, please tell me.
> 
> Enjoy!

     The night was calm and dark, clouds covering the moon. Silence reign in the streets of Godric’s Hollow where children, bags filled with candy, were roaming the streets not so long ago. The crisp late October air formed a small cloud at each of Merlin’s exhale. He stood in the shadows near the residence of the Potters, invisible, at the lookout for anyone approaching. Because of the Fidelius Charm around the Potters’ house, he wasn’t sure where the house stood, but he knew of its approximate location because of what he had seen in the crystal. Of course, he probably could have used his magic to locate the house, but Merlin wasn’t sure of the effects of his magic on the charm protecting the house or if it would trigger any alarm set to detect intrusions.

     Merlin had kept an eye towards the British magical world in the past few years, the war growing in intensity and the balance getting more and more skewed. He has been looking into the scrying crystals every month ever since the war has started to become more intense. This is how he saw what would happen this night, and the reason why he was standing where he was, waiting for the events of the night to unfold.

     There were so many times in the last centuries that Merlin wanted to act, to do something to help people, to save lives and actually intervene, but he wasn’t allowed to. Sometimes he would be able to help a little when the situations came to worse, but the Old Religion would stop him from doing too much. The last time Merlin had hated the Old Religion as much as now was during the second world war. He had transformed into a bird and followed one of the train which was transporting Jews to a concentration camp. When the train had stopped, he was unable to believe his eyes. The hunger and thirst of men, women and children, and the smoke, odors of burned flesh, coming out of the chimneys of the crematoriums. He would never forget this smell; he had smelled it more than he ever wanted in Camelot and over the centuries afterwards. The prisoners were in a pitiful state; scraps of clothes hanging from their food depraved bodies, some of them beaten, and most of them with hopeless look in their eyes. He had wanted to kill all of the soldiers and responsible person right at this instant, but the Old Religion had stopped him. At least he was able to help some people. He would have gone mad from doing nothing. Merlin would put charms on the people that would sneak children out so that the guards wouldn’t notice them, or stop the pain of a dying prisoner. It wasn’t much, but it was as much he could do.

     At the end of the street, Merlin saw a shadow move, and a few seconds later, a figured appeared, walking towards him. When it approached, a ray of moonlight broke through the clouds, and Merlin tensed slightly as he saw the person. It was Voldemort. Merlin didn’t understood why people kept referring Voldemort by You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (this second one even more ridiculous in his opinion); the fear of the name only increase the fear of the person, but it was a time of great fear, and it was normal for people to not directly name what they are scared of. Voldemort was moving solemnly, and didn’t even gave a glance towards where Merlin was standing. At first look, Voldemort would have appeared human, but after paying attention, Merlin saw that his skin was almost perfectly white, and the way he was walking was particular, almost animalistic; long strides and precise movement, as if he was on a hunt.

     Merlin was wondering about what Voldemort could have done to himself to alter his appearance as such, when he stopped in front of where Merlin guessed the limit of the Fidelius Charm ended. Voldemort seemed to concentrate for a second with his eyes closed, and when he opened them, Merlin saw a look of triumph in his eyes. Voldemort took a step forward, and Merlin saw him disappear from view. He closed his eyes, saddened that two innocent lives would be lost this night and that he couldn’t do anything about it. He knew he couldn’t do anything; he could feel the Old Religion inside of him telling him that Harry was the one that needed to defeat Voldemort, and that Merlin was not to intervene.

     It wasn’t even a minute after Voldemort had step through the charm around the house that the charm went away, and Merlin knew that the caster of the Fidelius Charm had died. They could have dispelled it, but he doubts it was the case. There was only a tense silence when suddenly, there was an explosion in a room on the second floor of the house, followed by the wailing of a baby. It could be heard through the shattered windows. Merlin knew that, at this instant, the war ended.

     He made his way towards the house and stepped through the broken front door. He looked around and saw the body of James Potter at the bottom of the stairway. He stepped forward and crouched beside James, close his lifeless eyes and made a small prayer to the Triple Goddess of the Old Religion so that James’ soul would find its rightful place. He climbed the stairs and walk to the end of the hallway where the door of nursery was shattered. A bundle of dark clothes was on the floor, not too far from where the crib was. Little Harry Potter was on his back in his crib, crying. Merlin repeated the same process that he had done to James with Lily, who was slumped in front of the crib. He guessed that she tried to protect her son from Voldemort.

     Merlin was about to try and calm Harry when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs of the house. He prepared his magic so that he could protect Harry if he needed to. The steps got closer to the nursery and a man appeared in the doorway and froze in place, as he saw Lily’s body. He had black matted hair that was framing his pale face, and a slightly crooked nose and was wearing dark long robes. He stood there and time seem to froze around the room for a few moments. The man took a step forward, kneeled beside Lily, took her in his arms and started to wept, rocking themselves slightly. Merlin felt like an intruder into this moment, but he had to stay, at least to make sure that Harry was safe.

     The man continued to cry for some times. Merlin was wondering what the woman could signify to the man to be so heartbroken by her death. The sound of a motorcycle getting closer interrupted his thoughts. The man looked up, his gaze looking towards the window. He gently put Lily back on the ground, looked at her for a moment, before he disapparated. Merlin went to look through the broken window and saw something he wouldn’t have expected this night… or any other night really. A light was making its way through the dark sky, and it was from it that the engine sound was coming from. The light was getting lower and lower, until Merlin could see that it was an actual flying motorcycle. Merlin was dumbfounded for a moment, until it landed in front of the house and a man stepped off, running towards the house. He was preparing to use his magic to protect Harry when he heard the man shout “James! Lily!”. Merlin knew that this person must know who the Potter’s were, and maybe was even a friend, if the desperation in his voice was anything to go by, and he reign in his magic. The man stepped into the house and another shout of “James!” could be heard. Merlin then heard steps going up the stairs and the man appeared in the doorway shouting “Lily!”. Merlin had a sense of déjà-vu. The man had long brown wind-blown hair, a moustache. He raced to Lily and his grey eyes frantically checked if she was alive. Tears were streaming down his face. When he confirmed that she was dead, he sniffed and turned to Harry, who was crying more softly now.

     “Hello Harry” The man said softly and gently picked the baby in his arm. Immediately, it stopped his crying, proof that Harry knew who the man was, and Merlin was slightly reassured.

     “Let’s get you out of here” The man said, wiping the tears away. He made his way out of the house, Merlin following behind and with one flash of gold in his eyes, placed a charm on his feet so that they wouldn’t make noise where he stepped.

     They made their way out of the house and the man made his way towards his motorbike when a voice broke the silence of the night.

     “Sirius!” The man, now identified as Sirius, already had his wand pointed in the direction of the voice and Merlin lifted his arms towards it as well, copying Sirius. He didn’t know who to trust and who not to, but Harry trusted Sirius, and it looked like Sirius deeply cared for the Potters, so he was ready to put some trust in the man.

     Merlin looked where the voice came from and his eyes widen. The man (if you can call him that) was gigantic! He was at least eight foot in height, had a big brushy beard and a long raincoat which consisted more of pockets than anything else. In all, Merlin had to admit that he was very intimidating.

     Merlin saw Sirius lower his arm and he did the same.

     “Hagrid, what are you doing here?” Sirius asked suspiciously.

     “Dumbledore sent me, he did. Ask meh to come and fetch lil’ ‘arry and to brin’ him back to him, he said” Hagrid responded. He took a few steps forward, stopping when Sirius took a step back.

     “Come on Sirius, give him to me, yo’ know I wouldn’t hurt ya or Harry” Hagrid continued, trying to convince Sirius.

     Sirius looked down at Harry. “I’m his godfather Hagrid, now that--” Sirius took a deep shuddering breath. “Now that James and Lily are dead, I’m the one who needs to take care of him” Sirius said, new tears flowing down his face.

     “Sirius, do ya trus’ Dumbledore? I’ll take Harry to him and the little guy’ll be fine, don’ ya worry.”

     Sirius looked uncertain for a moment before he nodded and Hagrid came forward and took Harry in his arms, surprisingly gently for a man of his size.

     “Take my bike, Hagrid, at least you’ll be safer this way” Sirius told Hagrid and he nodded in answer.

     “Don’ worry Sirius, I’ll keep Harry safe”

     Hagrid approached the bike and climbed on it. It looked small compared to the man and its suspension lowered because of the weight, but it seemed to hold. Thinking quickly, Merlin raised his arm towards the motorcycle’s direction and his eyes flashed gold as he put a spell on it to track where it was. That way, he would know where Hagrid would take Harry and make sure that he will be safe.

     Sirius helped to start the engine with the crank. Hagrid picked up speed and at the end of the street, flew off in the night sky. Sirius waved them goodbye until he couldn’t see them before disapparating in a crack.


End file.
